


Show Me a Hero

by mhbills92



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:59:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhbills92/pseuds/mhbills92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Laura knows the hero cliches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Perry, we’re going to need more stakes,” I said as I checked the supplies list.

“Sure, thing, Laura,” she responded. “I will go find more wood to work with.” She got up to leave the makeshift war room that we had created.

“Use whatever wood you can find. The old wooden fences that we tore down would be a good start. Oh, and make the Zetas some wooden tridents.”

“Of course,” Perry said before she left.

“And, Danny, we’re going to need more people. The Summer Society and Zetas might not be enough for this battle,” I said.

“Mattie will be bringing in more vampires,” Carmilla added from the place on the floor where she was lounging. “We don’t know when or how many.” She lazily turned a page. I grabbed the book from her hands. “Hey, I was reading that.”

“I know, but we kind of need you to focus,” I replied.

“That’s why I’m reading Sun Tzu,” Carmilla said, taking the book from my hands. “Maybe you should read it sometime since you seem to like the whole running into battle thing.” She flipped the book back open. I rolled my eyes.

“Do you think you can round up more students?” I said, looking back at Danny.

“Who else is there?” Danny asked. I looked at her and shrugged.

“Well,” I drug out. “There’s always—”

“You can’t be serious. They are in no condition to fight.” Danny shook her head. “We can’t put a bunch of untrained lab rats like them out on the battlefield. I won’t do it.”

“We need more bodies.”

“And more bodies is exactly what you’ll get if you send them out there,” Danny said.

“Danny, I’m not telling you to send them out there, especially untrained,” I said as a crossed my arms over my chest. “I remember how the lack of training almost cost us lives the last time.” I strolled around the table. “And I don’t know who else to get at this point.”

“So you want me to train the Alchemy Club so that they can join us? After what they’ve done?” Danny stood. “I can’t do that.”

“Fine then go talk to their leader. Maybe they can help LaFontaine with the chemical warfare.” Danny nodded and left.

“You can’t be serious,” Carmilla said as she sat up.

“Carm, finding something that can take down the vampires biologically will be more efficient than having to stake every one of them,” I sighed. I put a hand on her shoulder.

“Yeah, well what about the vampire that’s fighting on your side? Are you going to find a way to make me immune to it?” Carmilla said as she shrugged my hand off.

“We talked about this.” I sat beside her on the floor. “We don’t have time to do that.” I looked at my fidgeting hands. “We may not even have time to finish the stuff before the battle will begin.” I took her hand in mine, patting it reassuringly. “But if they do finish it then I can’t allow you to go into this battle. I can’t lose you again.”

“And this chemical warfare that LaFontaine is concocting if it doesn’t work you’ll need me there. You’ll need a vampire on your side,” Carmilla said, pulling away from me. She stood up and walked to the table.

“I can’t let you go, Carmilla,” I said, watching her sit on the table. “We won’t know if it works until after the battle begins and by then it’ll be too late.” I stood and walked to her. “Carm, sweetheart, I—” I tried to push a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Don’t,” she said as she smacked my hand away. “Don’t do that.” I stepped in between her legs.

“Carm, I just want—”

“I know. You just want to save the campus or the world or whatever.” She pushed me away as she stood again.

“Is that such a bad thing?” I asked, watching her pace.

“It is when you’re walking into a death sentence.”

“You can’t tell me that you haven’t been happy with the results from the last battle,” I said. She stopped and faced me. “We won that battle.”

“Yes, _we_ won that battle because _I_ saved you. _I_ got the sword,” Carmilla said. “You told me to run and hide, but I came back.” I tried not to flinch as she raised her voice. “I came back to save you from the crazy suicide mission you seem intent on repeating.”

“Carmilla, you know that this is important to me. This is my fault, and I’m going to make it right.” The door swung open, and I could tell who it was from the thump it made on the wall behind it. “Did you talk to the Alchemy Club already?” I asked as I turned to Danny. She always pushed too hard. Always made an entrance. “Oh my God, what happened?” Her hair was disheveled and her clothes torn. Carmilla rushed to close the door and guided Danny to a chair.

“Well, the Alchemy Club doesn’t seem too keen on joining us in this battle,” Danny said. She wiped the back of her hand through the blood that was running down her face. “And apparently I underestimated them and they can, in fact, hold their own without our training.” I grabbed one of the first aid kits from the pile that Carmilla had stolen from Student Health Services. I tossed it to Carmilla, who opened it and started cleaning the cuts on Danny’s face.

“You’re telling me that those little wimps did this to you?” Carmilla said, fighting back a chuckle. Danny nodded, hanging her head. “Those little dweebs that have no strength in their bodies whatsoever made our fearless warrior come running back with her tail between her legs?”

“Yes, okay. Now just drop it and stop the bleeding,” Danny pleaded. “You know how much head wounds bleed.”

“Yeah, I’m working on it. Boy, those guys really did a number on you,” Carmilla said as she dabbed the alcohol pads on the cuts. Carmilla looked up at me.

“Alright, what the hell happened?” I asked again. I stared at Danny, my hands on my hips. “How in hell and Hogwarts did they manage to do this to you, Danny?”

“They’re plucky little bastards, and they’ve turned their lab instruments into weapons.” She winced as Carmilla started to dress the wounds. “They make LaF’s flamethrowers look like child’s play.”

“You’ve got to be kidding. Why won’t they join us?” I asked, leaning forward against the table.

“They are offended that a) we thought they were behind the disappearances and b) we didn’t ask them to join in on the first one,” Danny replied.

“Well, that does seem like a very good reason for them to stick to their own, doesn’t it, cupcake?” Carmilla asked as she taped up the last piece of gauze. I stared at them.

“And you two are the ones who made that decision,” I said. “Perry and I were ready to fight that cabal by ourselves.”

“ _Trapped in basement of old chapel. Come quick. Bring stakes._ Does that sound familiar?” Danny said. I glared. 

“Yeah. Why are we listening to her?” Carmilla asked. She looked at me. “Don't glare at us. You nearly got yourself killed, yet here we are taking orders from you when we saved your ass.”

“You're ‘taking orders’ from me because _I'm_ the one who thought to use LaFontaine has a homing device. _I'm_ the one who found where the sacrifice took place,” I said, my voice raising. I felt my blood begin to boil. “Those girls would be dead if it hadn't been for me!”

“You would have been dead if it hadn't been for us,” Carmilla said.

“Actually if you hadn't showed up with that sword we would have all been fish food,” Danny chimed in. “So, yeah, who put you in charge?” she snarled. “I don't remember voting or anything.”

“Right. If anything I should be the leader. You really need a vampire in charge around here,” Carmilla suggested. 

_God, these two are infuriating._

“Yeah except for the fact that having vampires in charge is what started this whole thing,” Danny said. “I should be heading this. I have the leadership skills.”

“You wish, Xena. I know how they will fight,” Carmilla started. I closed my eyes, my blood still pounding in my ears. “Mattie trained them and since she trained me I know her fighting style.”

“Which is why we let you handle part of--” I began.

“Oh please. That is so not--” Danny said. I blew my whistle causing them both to jump. “What the hell, Hollis?” She rubbed her ear.

“Maybe I took it upon myself to lead this little rebellion of ours,” I yelled. My blood just would not get under control.

“And maybe you aren’t as qualified as you’d like to believe, cutie,” Carmilla said with a smirk. It faded under my glare.

“Well, maybe my qualification is that I’m the only one here who everyone will listen too. You would never listen to anyone who wasn’t me.” I looked at Danny. “And you wouldn’t listen to Carmilla or even Kirsch. Maybe Perry, but Perry still doesn’t like to admit that she’s a part of this.” They stared at me, mouths agape. _That’s right._

“L, I finished it. I’ve made the virus and completed the system for making it airborne,” LaFontaine exclaimed as they burst through the door, clad in their lab coat. “Now I just need some vamps to test it out on. I watched as they glanced at Carmilla. I went to step in, but saw the smirk on Carmilla’s face.

“Why did I ever let you take those samples from me?” she asked, shaking her head. LaFontaine chuckled.

“Because your girlfriend told you to,” Danny said mockingly.

“Oh, shut up.” Carmilla walked toward me. “You would have done the same,” she threw over her shoulder. I smiled up at her, about to thank her for how much she had helped us when my phone buzzed from the table. I huffed, but Carmilla simply smiled back. “Duty calls.” I grabbed my phone.

“It’s Kirsch,” I said, looking down at the screen. “Mattie’s been spotted on the outskirts of campus.” I shut my phone. “LaFontaine, go back to the lab. Get the virus. Now. Danny, find Perry. Round up the Zetas and your girls. Tell everyone the battle is near and to the north,” I commanded. They both scrambled out of the room. I turned back to Carmilla, who was starting to fidget. “And you are to stay here. Got it?” She looked at me before nodding.

“Of course,” she said, her voice breaking. She pinned my hips to the table with hers. “As long as you promise to come back.”

“I promise,” I replied. I gave her a chaste kiss and with that she let me go.

**_I know how the story goes._**


	2. Chapter 2

I tried not to smile at the sickeningly sweet sound that the stake made as I pulled it from the chest of the vampire that I had tackled. I tried to remember that we were in the middle of a battle. I felt hands on my shoulders, starting to pull me off of the body. I flipped them onto the forest floor, just like Danny had taught us. My new target laughed and stood up.

“Foolish child! You can’t win this one,” he snarled as he lunged at me. I watched his face turn from triumph to fear. He never saw Perry as she plunged a stake into his heart from behind. She left the stake where it was as the body fell to the ground.

“Laura, you really need to pay attention—”

“Perry, now is not the time for a lecture.” I looked around the battlefield at the masses of students and vampires in combat before looking back at Perry. “Is LaFontaine set up yet?” I asked. “I don’t know how much longer we can hold them off.”

“I… I don’t know,” Perry replied. I saw her shaking.

_I guess some people never get used to this._ “Why don’t you go help them?” I suggested. She shifted the bag on her back.

“I will after I get these stakes to the Zeta line. They’re getting hit pretty hard.” I looked off in the trees toward where the Zetas had run off to chanting something about ‘freedom or death.’

_Makes more sense than that ‘pizza or death’ chant._

“Laura, they’ve already lost a few of their bros. They’re holding up, but I don’t know how much longer.”

“You get the supplies to the Zetas. I’ll go find LaF, and then I’ll check on the Summer Society.” I listened closely to the violence that was occurring throughout the woods. “Though they might be better off judging from their war cries.” Perry nodded and hurried away toward the Zetas. I ran off to the area where LaFontaine was setting up the equipment with the vampire virus, my grip on my stake tightening as I ran. “Check on LaFontaine. Then check on Danny and send some of the Summer Society to help relieve the Zetas.” _Come on, Laura. You can do this. We just need to get the virus to start spreading._ I approached the clearing that we had been protecting. “How much more time do you need?”

“I’m sorry, Laura. I’m working as fast as I can,” they answered from somewhere among the machinery. “But I need at least twenty more minutes.”

“If I sent you some help would that speed things up?” I asked. “We can’t keep them back much longer.”

“Send Perry. It’ll knock it down to about twelve minutes,” they replied.

“Ok, I’ll send Perry. You remember the signal correct?”

“Of course I do. I’m the one who came up with it. Now, go.”

I left them and headed to the Summer Society line, following the triumphant woops and war cries. I found them surrounding the last few of the vampires that had followed them, stakes raised. “Danny.” She turned and faced me, war paint and blood covered her face. None of the vampires moved as she left the circle and jogged to me. “I need you and a few of your sisters to come with me to the Zeta line. They aren’t doing so well, and LaFontaine still needs more time.”

“Well, if they had attended more of the Summer Society’s training sessions then they’d probably be—”

“Danny, some of them have died,” I interrupted. “We need to go help them now.”

“Who’s dead? Who killed them? I’ll kill them all,” Danny said. I watched a full range of emotions cross her face until she decided on anger and a look that made me thankful that she was on our side. “If Kirsch is dead I’m going to kill him. He came to all the training.” She turned back to the circle of sisters who were busy staking the last of the cowering vampires. “I need my archers,” she said in a commanding tone. Three girls with bows and quivers on their backs stepped forward and joined us.

“We’ll need to stop off and get some more arrows though. I’m out,” one of the girls said. I nodded.

“Go pick up a few more quivers and send Perry to get more as we need them. We’ll go on ahead.” I turned back to Danny. “What are you fighting with?” She raised the stake she was holding. The girl left.

“I might not have been able to use it on Carmilla, but that doesn’t mean I can’t get any use out of it,” she said.

“What about your long distance weapon? Where is it?” I asked. “I don’t know what we’re about to head into.”

“I trained with the flamethrower which—”

“Which we decided against bringing since we’re in the woods,” I finished. “Let’s get to the Zetas.” We ran to the north where the Zetas were. They had decided that they were going to get in the thick of things before Danny and I had even showed up. They had to know what that would mean for them. “We have to keep them away from the clearing,” I said, reminding them off the task at hand as we approached the sounds of battle. 

It sounded really bad. I heard a familiar sounding voice yell and watched as a boy I had come to know, Jackson, became pale—a vampire latched to his neck. Kirsch staked the vampire with his wooden trident as it dropped Jackson’s body. He pulled it out of the body and came over to Danny and I as the two girls we brought with us sent arrows flying into the hearts of the vampires around him.

I still don’t know which sound was worse, the sound they made when you staked them or the sound they made when an arrow tip made of blessed silver entered their heart.

“Laura, Laura. I’m so, so sorry,” he said, wiping the blood from his trident onto his pants. “I tried to stop them I really did. I wasn’t fast enough.”

“Kirsch, we can’t have you losing it yet,” I said. 

“Laura, it’s—”

“Jackson was a great guy, but he knew what could happen.” I looked around at the battle. “Where’s Perry? I need her to go help LaFontaine.” Kirsch looked to the ground.

“I was trying to tell you. I.. I couldn’t stop them. They swarmed her.” He looked back up, and I saw the tears. I looked through the trees again and felt the sting of tears when my eyes caught a glimpse of curly red hair on the ground near a tree that was far away.

“Oh, no. Perry,” I said, the stake falling from my hand. I started to run toward her. The next thing I knew I was being picked up and placed back down beside of Danny.

“We have to keep fighting,” Danny said. “Now, it’s for Perry.” She tightened her grip on the stake. I picked mine back up, and Kirsch raised his trident.

“For Perry,” I said. We took off toward the others when I heard it, the three short blasts of an air horn. I saw all the students begin to turn back and run toward the clearing. _Good. They remembered. Let’s get rid of the vampires once and for all._ The vampires could have overtaken us. They should have been able outrun us, but they stayed behind us, simply content to chase us until we were tired.

“Go, Laura. I’ll watch your six,” Danny said as she started to run backwards.

_Watch my six. Back, right?_ “No, there’s no need for that. Just keep running toward the clearing. We can make it.” She started running back beside of me. “We just need to get them to the clearing.”

“Carmilla!” I exclaimed, skidding to a stop by the contraption that LaFontaine had set up. “What are you doing here? I told you not to come.” I watched as she wiped her hands on her shirt.

“I know, but I worry, cutie,” she said as she shouldered one of LaFontaine’s flamethrowers. “And I figured you could use some help.”

“Go. Now,” I commanded. “I can’t have you here when we—”

“Laura, it’s now or never,” Danny said. The vampires were right there at the edge of our clearing.

“Carmilla, run. Now.”

“No. I stay and fight.”

“Laura,” LaFontaine said. “We have to do this now.”

“Not with her here.”

“Carmilla, go. We have to do this,” Danny said.

“Safe distance?” Carmilla asked, turning to LaF.

“I don’t know. Maybe three hundred meters,” they replied. Carmilla took her flamethrower and started shooting as she ran toward the vampires that were still approaching.

But I think the sound that the burning vampires made was the worst of them all.

“Go ahead, LaF. She should be safe by now,” Danny said. LaFontaine turned on the machine. It sputtered and came to life. 

Soon a pink mist filled the air around us. It choked me, but I kept my eyes on the vampires running toward us. Watching for any sign that the virus was doing what it was intended to do. That it was doing anything at all. _Why are they not slowing down?_

“It’s not working!” I heard LaFontaine shout through the fog. “It should be working by now!” I tried to look through the mist.

“Use the air horn. One long blast, remember?” I told LaFontaine who fumbled with the horn before pressing on it. The blast nearly busted my eardrums, but I still heard the resounding war cries of the Zetas and the Summer Society. I heard LaFontaine grab their flamethrower. “Welcome to the fight.” They tossed me the air horn.

“I’m going to go find Perry. She’ll need my help,” they said. They were gone and there was a vampire coming at me before I could tell them. 

My stake went smoothly into the heart of the vampire. I didn’t have time to retrieve it before the vampire caught fire. I looked for the source of the flames to find Carmilla standing among the mist, flamethrower in hand. _She never listens._

“I thought you could use my help,” she said as she blasted another vampire that was coming toward us.

“Kirsch, look out!” I heard Danny shout. I turned to see Kirsch fighting one vampire with another coming up behind him. Danny jumped in between them, but she wasn’t quick enough. I saw her lips move as she said something I couldn’t hear. The vampire had its lips at her neck, but Carmilla turned me away before I heard bones breaking.

“Laura, we need to call for a retreat,” Carmilla said. She grabbed the air horn from my pocket and gave four short blasts. “I’ll get as many as I can. I want you all to run. Run far away.”

“But what about you?” I asked through tears.

“I’ll be fine. And I will find you.”

**_Good is triumphant, and evil is vanquished._**


	3. Chapter 3

I slammed the door to the war room and put the barricade into place. It wouldn’t stop any vampire that had followed us, but it would give us enough warning. I surveyed the room. It was larger than Room 307, but it was also filled with more broken bodies. There were more students lost to the battle this time, and I saw the dead look in the eyes of many in the room. _I’ve had that same look._

I saw Kirsch, hugging a group of the Summer Society girls. They were all crying. “She said she’d always have my back and then… I can’t stop hearing that sound.” I heard him say, his voice cracking before he started sobbing. I closed my eyes. I still heard it too.

_She’s dead because of me._ I felt the sting of tears again.

“She was the last of my close bros,” he added between sharp intakes of breath.

_They’re all dead because of me. It’s always because of me._

“Hey, Laura.” I heard someone snapping their fingers in my ear. I opened my eyes to see Lafontaine.

“Sorry, I’m still processing this,” I offered. They nodded.

“I think everyone is.” They looked around the room. “I can’t find Perry anywhere, and I want to ask her what being in the battle was like. I bet she fought hardcore. Did you see her come in?” they asked, looking back at me.

_That’s right. They don’t know._ “I need to… you should probably…” If I hadn’t been crying before then I was now. I watched as their expression went from hopeful to recognition to…

“No. No. No. She has to be in this room,” they stated as they turned and started weaving through the people. “Perry! Perry!”

Denial. I went after them as they began to run. “LaFontaine, wait,” I called.

“Perry, this isn’t funny!” They pushed a poor Zeta—I think his name was Aaron—out of the way. He stumbled, barely catching himself before he fell. I saw the gash on his leg that one of his bros was wrapping up. I caught LaFontaine’s shoulder and stopped them.

“She has to be here. There’s no way we left her out there with the vampires,” they said as they turned to me.

“LaFontaine, she didn’t—” They broke away from my grip and started back through the crowd of people. “Please, listen to me,” I said once again following them.

“Laura, I can’t waste any more time. I have to go and find her.” They moved the barricade. I rushed forward and blocked the door.

“LaFontaine,” I started. _The tears won’t stop today._ “Listen.” They looked at me, tears gleaming in their eyes. “I’m sorry, but—”

“Stop.” They put a hand up. “Don’t say it.” The tears were streaking their face now. They pushed me out of the way. “Just let me go.” They opened the door and ran out.

“Kirsch, I need to go get LaF.” Kirsch looked at me with swollen, red eyes. His face covered in shiny tear streaks. “They went to go find Perry. Blockade the door,” I said as I ran out the door. I heard the door shut behind me.

I made my way down the path towards the road that lead to the forest. “LaFontaine, stop! Please!” I shouted after them. But they wouldn’t stop running. I started down the road to the forest. There was thick, black smoke rising over the tops of the trees. “LaFontaine!” I saw them stop at the edge of the forest, flames were beginning to lick their way through the trees. “LaFontaine,” I said, placing a hand on their shoulder. “You can’t go in there.”

“I have to find her. I have to..” They looked at me,

“LaFontaine, she’s—”

“Don’t say it. You say it, it makes it real.”

“She didn’t make it,” I said, my voice cracked. “I’m so sorry, LaF.” I put my arms around them. They pulled away from me.

“Don’t touch me!” they shouted. “My best friend is dead. Perry’s dead.” They looked at trees as the flames roared toward us. “She’s dead because of you.”

“I know. God, LaF, I know. They’re all dead, and it’s all because of me,” I said, starting to choke on the smoke that bellowed from the woods.

“I thought I told you to run far away from here,” a voice choked from the woods. Carmilla walked toward us. “You went to the war room, didn’t you?”

“Yeah, that’s the safest place I know of,” I replied.

“Well, cutie,” Carmilla said, putting an arm around my shoulders. “The entire campus is safe for now. Except for these woods.”

“They’re all dead?” I asked. _It’s too good to be true._ Carmilla nodded. The fire was burning hot on my face.

“All except a few who ran off. My guess would be they ran back to where ever it is that Mattie is hiding out, but we have a few days. They’ll let us gather up our dead.” I raised an eyebrow and looked up at her. “It’s some war thing, and vampires follow it. But Mattie will not attack again for a while. She will need to figure out where to go from here. We’re safe for now.” She pushed a strand of hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ear.

“Carmilla came back again, of course,” LaFontaine said. “You have everything you love again. I have nothing.” I broke my gaze from Carmilla’s and looked at them.

“Laura, what are they talking about?”

“Not everyone is immortal like your girlfriend.”

I looked at Carmilla. _They’re right._

“Perry’s dead. Laura got her killed,” LaFontaine said. “I have to go get her.” Carmilla stopped them as they ran toward the burning trees. “Let go of me.”

“If she’s dead then there’s nothing we can do now,” she said. “We have to wait a few days for the forest to stop burning and make sure that the buildings surrounding it don’t catch on fire.” I watched Carmilla’s face soften. “And then we can go get Perry, Danny, and the rest of them.”

_Perry. Danny. Jackson. Everyone. Their bodies are burning because they followed me._

“But I can save Perry.” LaFontaine pulled a vial from their pocket.

“What is that?” Carmilla asked, grabbing the vial away from them. LaFontaine reached to get it back, but Carmilla held it away from them. She tossed it to me. I held up the vial, inspecting the dark liquid inside.

“LaFontaine.” They tried to grab the vial from me. I pulled it away.

“Give it back.”

“What is it?” I asked.

“We should get back to the war room. This fire will get out of hand,” Carmilla said, ushering us away from the flames.

“I made something else from the samples,” they said, answering the question we had forgotten we’d asked. Carmilla took the vial back. “Please don’t.”

“Is this all of it?” Carmilla asked in a shout.

“Yes,” they replied before Carmilla turned back and tossed it into the flames.

“Perry wouldn’t want this, and you know it,” Carmilla said. She continued to push us down the road. The fire still burned hot on our backs. Carmilla coughed, and her hand left its place on my back. 

“Carm, you ok?” I asked. 

“Yeah, I may not need to breathe, but that smoke is getting to me.” She smiled at me. “I'll be fine once I can get some clean air into my lungs again.”

“I know Perry wouldn't have wanted it,” LaFontaine said. “I know that, but why did she have to die?” I put my arm around their shoulders. “I shouldn't have made that virus. It didn't work. All that time I could have been training. I could have protected her.”

“You did what you could,” Carmilla said. “We all did what we could, and all the evil vampires are gone for now. We’ll regroup and get you trained. You can fight for Perry.”

“Give me a flamethrower, and I’ll fight them now,” LaFontaine said. They ran the rest of the way back. I walked beside of Carmilla, enjoying the weight of her arm around my shoulders. Focusing on the few days’ peace we would have and trying not to think about those that we had lost.

**_Once all the monsters are chased away._**


	4. Chapter 4

“How are you holding up?” I asked what I found LaF the next morning sitting in a chair facing the door, flamethrower in hand.

“I don’t know,” they replied, their eyes never leaving the door. “Part of me is hoping that she comes knocking on the door.” They paused. “The other part of me wants that bloodsucking fiend to burst through that door so I can turn it into ash.” Their grip on the flamethrower tightened as they closed their eyes.

I felt a tear slip from my own eye and turned away. Carmilla was sitting on the floor with her back against the wall, watching LaFontaine. “How long have they been there?

“All night,” she replied as I sat beside of her. “They’ve sat there staring at that door all night.” She put an arm around me. “I know they’re your friend, but they make me nervous every time they fidget with that flamethrower.” I moved closer and wrapped my arm around her stomach. Her fingers were tracing shapes on my upper arm. She placed a kiss to my temple. “We’re safe for now,” she said. More to herself than to me it seemed.

“Laura, what’s the plan now?” Elsie asked as she and Mel approached us. Carmilla pulled her arm from around me.

“Duty calls once again.” She got up and helped me stand. “I’ll go see if I can get LaFontaine to move.” She walked away. I looked back toward the door and saw Kirsch slowly helping them stand. He took the flamethrower from them. They fell against his chest, sobbing. He held them tight.

“God, Hollis, have you even heard anything that we just said?” Mel asked, waving her hand in front of my face.

“What? Sorry,” I replied with a last glance at Kirsch walking LaF away from the door. I looked back to see Elsie shaking her head.

“You have no right to call yourself a leader if you can’t listen to the concerns of those under you,” Mel said. “I don’t know what leadership Danny ever saw in you.” She looked me up and down. “Whatever it was that she saw in you got her killed.”

“She was my friend too,” I said.

“She thought that following you would save this campus,” Elsie continued. “But it’s only caused us more grief. If you really cared about anyone then you would let someone lead who actually knows how to lead.”

“I know how to lead,” I responded, staring them down. “Danny knew what could happen if she chose to fight. We all knew what we were getting into.” My hands were balled into fists at my side. “Let us worry about getting people healed up and making sure the entire campus doesn’t burn down. Allow ourselves to grieve. Then you can yell at me all you want about how I am not a leader.” Elsie huffed, and they left me.

“So what’s the plan now, creampuff?” Carmilla asked from beside me.

“I don’t know. Try to get everyone to stop blaming me for everything and maybe put the focus back on Mattie,” I said with a sigh.

“It’ll be hard to get them to stop blaming you if you keep blaming yourself.”

“But it is my fault,” I said, snuggling into her shoulder.

“Yet you keep telling others that we all knew what we were getting into during this battle,” Carmilla said. She put her arm around me. “If you’re going to keep telling people that then you need to believe it yourself.”

“But Perry. She.. she didn’t—”

“Perry knew what she was doing. She was no longer demanding normal.” Carmilla began to walk me through the room. “She understood what was going on. She trained with everyone else. And she would want you to take care of yourself and LaFontaine.”

“She would be horrified with the way that this room looks,” I said as I looked around. “We need to get this straightened up. There are stakes and tridents everywhere.” I bent down and picked up a first aid kit. “And empty first aid kits. Why can’t people throw things away?”

“We can start clean up later today, but for now we need to go check on the fire.”

“Why didn’t we just call the fire department?” I asked, kicking a stake out of the way.

“Do you think the fire department would step foot on Silas?”

“Right. I think I’ll send some of the Summer Society girls out there,” I said. I looked around and found Mel and Elsie in the crowd. “It would do them some good to get out of here.”

“I’ll go out there with them,” Carmilla said. I shook my head.

“No you won’t. It took you forever to get over that cough last night,” I said. “I’m not letting you go back out there. Not til that fire is out.”

***

I sent Mel and Elsie out to the fire an hour ago. _I guess they decided to stay out there. Hopefully they were able to find a way to keep it back._ I scoffed. _Of course they’ve been able to find a way to keep it back. They have Mel._

“Hey, Laura, I took inventory like you wanted,” Kirsch said, handing me a piece of paper. 

_43 stakes (- 5). 28 tridents (- 10). 10 flamethrowers (-1). 4 bow (-2). 8 quivers of 10 arrows (-4)._ “Um, Kirsch, what’s with the stuff in parentheses?”

“Oh, uh.” He took the paper back. “Like here on the stakes. It means we have forty-three stakes, but five people are carrying their stakes and not putting them into the inventory. So there are only thirty-eight stakes in storage.”

“Ok, that makes sense,” I said as I took the list back. “But why would people need their weapons? We don’t have need for them at the moment. Carmilla said—”

“Right. Some people still don’t trust her,” he replied.

_One flamethrower._ “Does LaFontaine still have that flamethrower out?”

“Yeah. They’re asleep with it propped up by them.” He shook his head. “They wouldn’t even go to the cot area. They’re asleep in the hallway.”

“Keep an eye on them for me,” I said. “They can help you do inventory and making new weapons. And,” I added. “Maybe you can train them on something other than the flamethrower. You know just in case.”

“Yeah, anything to keep my mind from going to that fire out there,” he said. I looked up at him. “I saw the smoke from the doorway when I closed it behind Mel and them. And my mind wondered, you know?” He paused, eyes squeezed shut. “D-Bear’s still out there. Her.. uh her body’s,” he choked out. “Still out there and uh.” He shook his head. “That’s a big fire. Then all I heard was that sound. Bones breaking. God, Laura, why didn’t I save her?”

“Kirsch, you were fighting off another vampire. There was nothing you could have done.”

“I could have not left my back open like that,” Kirsch said. He slowly opened his eyes. “I staked him though. Shoved my trident into his chest.” His lips pulled into a snarl. “And made sure he didn’t fall near Danny’s body.” He wiped a tear from his eye. “I’m going to.. uh I’m going to go count the first aid kits now.” 

“Don’t wake LaFontaine though,” I started.

“I know. They were up all night.” He nodded. “They told me.” He jogged away, his trident belted to his back for easy access. I saw the dried blood on the points. 

***

“Laura, we have a problem,” LaFontaine said as the two hurried toward me. Carmilla looked over the top of that book she had been reading since before the battle and rolled her eyes.

“This is what you get when you decide to be a leader,” she threw at me as she went back to her book. “The world brings you its problems.”

“I didn’t _decide_ to be a leader. I stepped up when no one else—”

“When everyone else tried to step up, you mean?” Carmilla said, flipping the page of her book.

“No one else _that everyone would listen to_ ,” I said. “Now is not the time to be doing this!” _She always has loved to pick a fight._ “So, what’s the problem guys?” I asked, shooting a look a Carmilla. _I hope she feels my stare drilling into her skull._

“Well, you know how we’ve been working on building up the weapons’ stockpile?” LaFontaine said. Kirsch hit their arm.

“Yeah, and they figured out how to make more tridents quicker,” Kirsch said. “They made it more efficient.” He looked at LaFontaine who nodded. “Yeah, efficient.”

“That’s great, but it doesn’t exactly sound like a problem. That sounds great actually,” I said. “If this is a problem then I’d like a few more.”

“No, that’s not the problem,” Kirsch replied, shaking his head. LaFontaine rolled their eyes. “Sorry, it was just a super cool fact.” LaFontaine looked back at me.

“Anyway, we took inventory again today since we’ve added quite a bit to it, and—”

“Some are missing.”

“What do you mean ‘some are missing’? Did you check around?” I asked. _Of all the problems._

“Of course we did, little nerd,” Kirsch said. “I mean Laura.” He looked at his feet.

“Even after taking those into account, we’re still short.” They pulled out a clipboard. “Twenty stakes. Twelve tridents. Four flamethrowers. Two bows and quivers.”

“That’s enough supplies for a small army,” I said.

“Laura, we are a small army,” Carmilla said, closing her book. “People are just scared I think. The fire is burning out, and they know we’ll be able to go um.” She looked between LaFontaine and Kirsch before looking back at me. “We’ll be able to collect the dead soon. They’re probably afraid of an attack.”

“But you told them that Mattie won’t attack us again. Not yet,” I said.

“And people will continue to be afraid as long as they see their leader still carrying a stake around everywhere. Why should they believe me when you don’t seem to?”

“Carm, I believe you but I—”

“But you’re still scared and so are they,” Carmilla said, opening her book again. “Let them have their own little stockpile of weapons if it makes them feel safer.”

“There’s also several first aid kits missing,” LaFontaine added. My eyes narrowed.

“I bet it’s those Summer Society girls, Mel and Elsie and others. They’ve been talking about my lack of leadership for days now.”

“You really think they’d steal supplies like that?” LaFontaine asked, glancing at Kirsch. “We can go raid their part of the building if you want.” They gestured toward the door.

“No. No, it’s fine. If they want to hoard the weapons that’s fine,” I said. “We have plenty more, right?”

“Yeah, we should be fine if we come under attack again,” Kirsch said before looking at Carmilla. “Even though that won’t be for a while.” That was when the frantic knocking came.

In a split second, Carmilla had discarded her book and was standing near me—but not in front of me—and my hand had tightened around the stake in my hand; Kirsch had pulled out his trident; and, LaFontaine had aimed their flamethrower toward the door. The pounding continued as Kirsch slowly approached the door. He looked back at us, and LaFontaine nodded. He opened the door. Mel rushed in.

“Mel, what the hell?” I exclaimed as the stake fell from my hand. “We have a secret knock for a reason.”

“I always forget it, but the forest is nothing more than glowing embers. We can go into it now,” she replied. “We can find the bodies.”

***

All of the volunteers for this took their weapons with them, one by one grabbing extra stakes and tridents, flamethrowers and bows and arrows. I followed behind Kirsch and LaFontaine until Carmilla pulled me aside. “They need all the help they can get,” I said as I tried to move past her.

“No, what they need is for some to stay behind with the ones that can’t go and to protect them should something happen,” Carmilla said as she grabbed the flamethrower from my hand and barred the door.

_Of course. The wounded. How could I forget?_ “How many are there?” I asked. She held out her hand to me. I took it, and we walked toward the room where they had put the wounded. I was so glad that we had been able to secure the whole building.

“It’s been how long? I thought you would have done a roll check or something by now.” She looked at me.

“I didn’t want to know how many.” I paused and took a deep breath. “How many they will be finding today.” She squeezed my hand, but not as tightly and reassuringly as usual. I looked at her. “Is everything alright?” Her thoughtful expression changed to a sad smile.

“Other than being in the middle of a war we’ll probably never win, yeah,” she replied quietly. “Why do you ask?”

“You just seem not yourself today,” I said. She squeezed my hand again, a little tighter this time. “Are you sure you’re ok?”

“I just think too much.” Carmilla opened the door to what was once a small lecture hall but now it was being used as a hospital wing. We had to work with what we had. I turned from the door.

“Do you know how many?”

“Twenty.”

“Twenty?” I felt my heart sink. _If twenty were wounded, then how many died?_ Carmilla’s arm felt heavy on my shoulders. “God, how many are dead?”

“I don’t know,” she replied. “But we will find out all too soon.”

“Your arm feels like the weight of the world right now,” I said as we walked into the room. She moved it from me quickly and put it down at her side. “No.” I picked it up and put it back in place. “That’s exactly what I need to feel right now.” I looked around the room at the bandaged up bodies. Legs. Arms. Heads. Necks… “Was anyone, you know, bitten?”

“A few.” 

My heart was pounding in my head now. “A few? A few people are going to become vampires now because of this.. this war I started.”

“Laura, you didn’t. We had no choice. Mattie attacked us.” She pulled me close.

“Because I killed your mother.”

“Because you have a basic understanding of right and wrong,” she said. “And they won’t turn. Or they shouldn’t turn anyway. We’ve been keeping a close eye on them all.”

“We? Why, Carmilla Karnstein, have you been helping out and without me asking you to? I’m shocked,” I said dramatically.

“What? No,” she replied flustered. “Come on, let’s go mingle.” She drug me over to the nearest bed. “Laura, this is.” She picked up the clipboard by his bed. “Aaron.” It was the Zeta that LaFontaine had nearly knocked over right after the battle.

“A clipboard? Really?” I said, taking it from her.

“LaFontaine said it’s more professional,” she said.

“So you have been in here.” I smiled. “You big softy.”

“Hey, let up, little hottie,” Aaron said. “She was just helping them out since she knows what it’s like when someone’s turning.”

“And LaF wanted to make sure I was alright,” Carmilla said. “They were hopeful that maybe their virus worked, but also worried about me.”

“And?”

“And I’m perfectly fine.” She took back the clipboard. “Shall we go talk to some of the others?”

I don’t know how long we spent in that room, but after a while Carmilla said we should return to the war room to see if the others had returned. They had. Carmilla found Mel to see what they had done with the bodies. _The bodies. Bodies that used to be people. My friends._

“Hey, Laura,” Carmilla started. “There’s a problem.”

“Another problem? What now?” I sighed. _Problems. Problems. The world keeps bringing me problems._

“Kirsch and LaFontaine are missing.”

“No. No. What happened?” I said, shaking my head.

“Well, it seems that they went to go check out the Zeta line. They went to find his bros.” She rolled her eyes at the word. “And Perry. But when the others went to check on them because they had been gone for a while, they weren’t there.” Carmilla looked at the floor. “They’re gone.” I pulled out my phone.

“Maybe they just got lost,” I said typing out a text. “Now we wait to see.” My phone buzzed.

**We’re not lost. We’re doing this for Danny. For Perry.**

“Looks like crazy suicide missions run in friend groups, not families,” Carmilla said as she read the text over my shoulder. I groaned.

***

“Come on, LaF. Just text me back.” I typed out another message. It had been four days since they had left. “Just tell me when you’re coming back.”

“More problems coming at three o’clock,” Carmilla said, glancing up at me. I looked at the time. 

“It’s only ten in the morning,” I said. I felt someone to my right.

“Laura, we need to talk.”

_Right. Three o’clock means to the right. Damn it. I need to remember this._ “Yes, Elsie. What is it?”

“Me and some of the girls have been talking, and,” she said, looking over at Mel.

“We can’t follow you anymore,” Mel finished. “Not in good conscience at least.” 

“What?” I asked.

“You are not the best leader. We’ve decided to follow Mel,” Elsie said.

“And we’re leaving. For the mountains,” Mel continued. 

“Some of us ran before. It only brought us right back to campus,” I said. Carmilla shifted beside me.

“I’m willing to take that chance because maybe if we’re not following you then we can actually get away from this place,” Mel replied.

“But we could come under attack any day now,” I started.

“That’s why we’re leaving tonight,” Elsie replied.

“You said you would fight.”

“I can’t lose any more sisters. We lost six in that battle,” Mel said, looking me in the eye. “Who did you lose?” She looked at Carmilla.

“I lost everyone that died in that battle,” I said, my voice wavering. “I didn’t want anyone to die.” My voice cracked. “I felt every death.”

“I’m sure you have,” Mel said. I swear ice fell from her words as my blood simmered.

“Mel, Danny and your other sisters would want you to fight,” Carmilla said, stepping in. “They know how important this is.” 

I closed my eyes. 

“They would also want us to be safe,” Elsie said. “They would know that we wouldn’t leave unless we felt it necessary.”

“Do you really think—” Carmilla started.

Held up my hand.

“No. You know what? Let them leave. In fact,” I spat. “They can leave right now.” My blood boiling now. “Let them give up and run home.” I looked at the girls who stood beside me. “And you can deal with your own consciences.” I felt Carmilla shrug beside me.

“Yeah, you’re running from vampires. It might not be the best idea to hang around til dark,” she said. Mel and Elsie turned and walked away toward where the rest of the Summer Society was waiting. They talked for a few minutes before walking back to their part of the building.

“We should make sure that they don’t take any more supplies than they need,” I said, scrunching up my nose. “They don’t deserve all those weapons that LaF and Kirsch made.” Carmilla stood and went to follow them.

“I’ll check on that,” she said as she left. I picked up my phone again.

“I swear, Kirsch, LaF, one of you had better start answering me, or I will send out a search party.” I called Kirsch’s number, only to be sent straight to voicemail. Again. “I am going to kick both of your butts myself when you two get back.”

I was trying LaF’s number for the third time, getting another voicemail message when Carmilla walked back into the room. I groaned at the look on her face. “Please tell me you didn’t have to kill them to keep them from taking all of the supplies.”

“Bad news, cupcake,” she said as she came over to me.

“No. I am not accepting any more bad news today,” I said.

“They weren’t the ones taking the supplies.” She took my hands in hers.

“I said I didn’t want any more… Wait. What?” _This can’t be. They have to be the ones that were…_ “It was LaF and Kirsch.”

“What?”

“They must have taken the supplies.” I saw the questions in her eyes. “They told us to throw suspicion away from them.”

“Why even bring it up? They were the ones making the weapons, so they could have just taken them.”

“Because we knew they were making weapons quickly and would wonder where the others were,” I said. _God, how could I have not seen this?_ “I have to go after them.” Carmilla squeezed my hands weakly as I tried to pull away.

“Laura, there’s nothing you can do. They have a four day head start,” she said. “And we don’t even know which way they went.”

“I have to try.” She pulled me to her. Her eyes looked different. _I’ll ask her whose makeup she looted later._

“They will be fine.” She kissed my forehead. “They would never find Mattie on their own, and she’s probably still recovering.” 

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.”

**_Our hero leans in for her kiss._**


	5. Chapter 5

The door burst open behind us as if there were no barricade in front of it. We jumped away from each other. Carmilla jumped in front of me. I looked at the door, and a shadow moved, crossing the threshold.

“Well, Sis, I see you’re still playing with your food,” the shadow said as it shifted until Mattie was walking toward us. Her business attire perfectly in place, heels clicking against the tile floor. She looked around the room. “Rather empty for a war room,” she added with a smirk.

“Carm, how did she—I thought you said we were safe,” I stammered. My heart was pounding in my ears. _This can’t.. She can’t… We’re not ready._ “How did you find us?” I tried to find the strength for my voice to not waver.

“A little bird told me.” Her voice dripped with honey. “So I came to cut off the head of the snake, so to speak.” My eyes widened.

_Of course she still wants to kill me._

“I told you that I won’t let you hurt her,” Carmilla growled, making sure her body stayed between us.

“Let? You can’t even protect yourself anymore, Sis,” Mattie said as she walked around us. Carmilla still moved between us. Always protecting me.

“I know you’re older, Mattie, but I’m sure I can give you a run for your money,” Carmilla replied. She poised herself as if ready to fight. Her stance was off.

“Not for long, dear. It seems your pet has already done most of my dirty work here.”

“What?” I asked. “What are you talking about?” Carmilla looked at me. _Her eyes. How could I have been so stupid?_ “Carm, what’s wrong?” She faced Mattie again.

“Nothing’s wrong. She’s just trying to get in our heads is all,” she replied. “Mother raised her after all.”

“Oh, so you haven’t figured out yet that she’s going to be the death of you?” Mattie said slyly.

“I would never hurt her,” I said, trying to step around Carmilla. My stake still in my hand. _Dad always said to be prepared._ Mattie laughed as Carmilla stepped back in between us.

“Hurt her? My sweet, naïve child, you’re already killing her.” She paused, taking a step forward. “Those few vampires who came back to me died several days ago.”

“The virus worked?!” I exclaimed. “LaFontaine is a genius.” My eyes fell on Carmilla. “Oh, oh. God, no.”

“Oh yes. Your little virus worked,” Mattie chuckled.

“If the others are dead then why am I still just undead?” Carmilla asked.

_Has her voice always been that hoarse?_

“Well, according to the redhead you weren’t hit with the full strength virus like the others were,” she started. “Something about you came back after most of it had disappeared or something.”

“The redhead?” I questioned. _No, no. They couldn’t have found Mattie._

“Yes. The short-haired one. I believe you sent them out with that manchild to find me.” She pulled out a wooden trident with blood stained tips. “They fought like the dickens too.”

“No. No. No.” _Not again. This can’t be happening again._

“Yes. It seems like no one is safe around you.” Mattie looked at Carmilla. “Not even a vampire.”

“You’re wrong, Mattie,” Carmilla said. “There’s nothing wrong with me.”

“Really? No shortness of breath?” Mattie asked. Carmilla shook her head.

_Maybe she wasn’t hit after all._

“Sore throat? Weakness in the limbs?” Mattie continued. Carmilla shook her head again. “Are you sure? Cause you look like crap.”

“Gee, thanks,” Carmilla said. I could picture the eye roll that she would have added. Mattie turned and walked back to the door. Carmilla stayed in front of me.

“I brought a friend along. I hope you don’t mind,” Mattie said, leaning out the door. “Come on in.” She motioned to someone standing outside. “I believe you know—”

“Kirsch,” I said as he walked into the room. 

“Laura?” he said, rubbing his eyes. He walked passed a smiling Mattie, who didn’t try to stop him.

“Kirsch, I thought I’d never see you again!” I dropped my stake and tried to run toward him, but Carmilla stopped me. “Carm, what the—” Kirsch looked at me with swollen red eyes. “Carm, what’s wrong?”

“Little Laura, I fought for Danny,” he said. He sniffed the air. “I tried to fight for you.” He walked towards us, but Carmilla kept backing us away.

“Carm?”

“Go ahead, Sis. Tell her,” Mattie demanded. Carmilla mumbled something, never turning from Mattie or Kirsch. “I don’t think she heard you.”

“He’s been turned,” Carmilla said more clearly. “Laura, I’ll distract him, and I’m going to need you to run. Tell everyone. A new vampire is dangerous,” she whispered. “Even more so when they were a friend.”

“I’m not leaving you here with them,” I said. “If you fight, I fight.”

“Someone needs to warn the others,” Carmilla said. My back hit the wall behind us, and Kirsch changed, his eyes widened. He ran toward us and picked up Carmilla before she could do anything. “Put me down, Beefcake.” 

“Remember that she’s mine,” Mattie said. He turned, throwing Carmilla back toward her. “Not as strong as you think, are you?” My eyes focused on Kirsch, standing in front of me. He opened his mouth. I saw his fangs. I saw Carmilla behind Kirsch. 

“Kirsch, no. Please. You don’t have to do this,” I said as I started backing toward the door. He shook his head. _He’s trying to fight it._ Carmilla tried to come back to me, but each time Mattie pulled her back. The last time she slammed to the ground I cringed, my eyes never leaving Kirsch.

“I usually don’t approve of playing with your food, Kirsch, but this could take a while. And I want the little one to hear this,” Mattie said, looking at Carmilla on the ground. Kirsch picked me up and held me under his arm. I kicked and hit him. “You’re sick, aren’t you? The virus has made you weak.”

“No, I’m fine,” Carmilla said, jumping back to her feet. Mattie rushed at her and pinned her against the wall.

“I can tell you’re weaker,” Mattie said. “But tell her. Tell her that you are slowly dying. Tell her it’s her fault.”

“I keep telling you that I’m—” Carmilla screamed in pain when Mattie hit her nose. I heard the bones break from where Kirsch held me.

“Tell her.”

“I was hit by the virus,” Carmilla said, holding her nose. I know I was crying now. I tried to save her.

“Go on.”

“I’ve felt my strength disappearing over the past few days,” she continued. She sighed. “I’m probably no stronger than you, Laura.” She never looked at me.”

“Now tell her it’s her fault,” Mattie commanded. Carmilla pushed back causing Mattie to stumble. She got in a few punches before Mattie had her on the floor again. Carmilla didn’t jump back up this time. “Tell her.”

“I won’t tell her a lie,” Carmilla said. “She told me to stay away.” She sounded defeated.

“Let me go,” I said, once again pounding on Kirsch’s arm and side. He didn’t even look down at me. “Kirsch, put me down.”

“Oh, Carmilla. That is so honorable of you,” Mattie said. I saw her roll the trident in her hand slightly. “You know I think I’ll just do the sisterly thing here.”

“Carmilla!” My scream turned into a sob. The look on her face as Mattie drove the trident into her heart forever burned into my memory.

“I’m done here,” Mattie said, leaving the trident in Carmilla’s chest. “Come along when you’re finished here.” I watched through tears as she walked back out the door.

Kirsch lifted me toward his mouth. I felt the bite of his fangs in my neck. The sting of blood being taken from my body.

I became colder and my eyes got heavier. And…  
  
**_Everything faded to…_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'll write you a tragedy.


End file.
